


Tall Tales

by captainleo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainleo/pseuds/captainleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaks are for resting...or for story telling. Its hard to tell who's stories are real and who's aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

"Wanna come take a break with us, kid?"

Chekov was startled out of his concentration by Sulu's question.

"What?" he blinked a few times, trying to focus on something that wasn't created by a computer. Sulu smiled briefly and motioned to the crew members standing by the door.

"I said why don't you take a break for a while?"

"Well…" Chekov looked back to the control panel and furrowed his brow. He did want to go with them, but he didn't want to seem like he was slacking. He knew he didn't get his position on the Enterprise by taking time off. "…I would need to find someone to relieve me, and I don't think..."

Before he could even finish his excuse, Kirk had appeared behind Sulu and interrupted. "Already done," he pointed to a man who had just entered the bridge. "C'mon, kid. You work way too hard around here."

Chekov regarded the man who was coming to relieve him warily before glancing back down to his work. "Okay. I will come," he said with a small smile and a nod.

"Bull shit, Sulu. Not a word of that's true and you know it," Kirk leaned forward in his chair across the small table to point accusingly at him. Sulu simply shrugged and took a sip of his drink. They all lounged around the Captain's (rather small) quarters, enjoying each other's company and a few drinks.

"All right, who's playing footsie with me? What does this look like, grade school?" Scotty glared across the table, attempting to impose drunken anger on the offender.

"Calm down, it was probably just Spock. You know how he gets after a few drinks," Kirk leaned back in his chair proud of his joke and the room exploded with laughter.

"I do not know what you are referring to, Captain. I have had drinks before and am unaware of a behavioral shift of any kind on my part." He stared at Kirk, waiting for an answer. Jim threw an amused glance at him and leaned forward to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, buddy, it was just a joke." Spock nodded, accepting this as a valid answer. This sent the room spilling into a second wave of laughter. When it had died down, the men were all left looking into their glasses trying to find something to talk about.

"Chekov," Kirk said nudging Sulu with his elbow in a 'watch this' manner.

"Yes, Ceptin," Chekov said, sitting up straight, seemingly waiting for an order. Jim sighed and motioned for him to relax.

"Please, Chekov, its Jim. We aren't on the bridge anymore," he said with a small smile.

"Yes, Cept…er…Jim."

"So tell us, Chekov. We have all told a story about our…travels…" this earned him a few approving snorts and snickers. He went to continue, but started giggling. Chekov waited innocently for the question. "We..uh…where was I going with this? Oh! Yes, so, we've all told a story or two,"

"Or five," Sulu interrupted with a pointed look at Jim who continued to giggle.

"Or five, about our travels through the scary world of women. But, we have yet to hear one from you," he sat back with his arms folded and an expectant expression on his face. They all simultaneously started agreeing with their captain. Chekov swallowed hard, knowing that his stories were not what they wanted to hear.

"Well…" he said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. They quieted immediately not wanting to miss anything from their innocent navigator. "There is this one girl…but you don't really want to hear about it. It isn't anything like your stories…" He tried a smile, but looked down into his glass. He was still only on his first glass while the rest of the group had long since finished their fourth or fifth.

"C'mon!" Bones shouted.

"Tell us a good one, laddie."

"Yeah, c'mon Chekov. Whatever story you got is good enough for us," Jim said nodding.

"Alright…There is this girl, back home. Natasha. She is…um…a model. Beautiful, she is. Very beautiful. I met her when I went to a dance, once. My…friends made me go. I did not want to, but they insisted. While I was there, I saw her dancing and we…well…we kind of…" Chekov gestured somewhat wildly as he told his story. "We saw each other. She came over and we talked for a while. She…she told me about her life and,"

"You mean to tell me that you met a Russian model at a party and all you did was talk? I know you're young, kid, but c'mon," Bones regarded him with an exasperated look.

"I'm not done yet, sir," Chekov shot back, becoming defensive at being called kid again.

"Get on with it then!" Jim said. He was practically laying on the small table now. "So you and this Russian model were at the dance and you were talking…"

"Yes, we were talking, and then she asked if I wanted to leave. I said sure, because…well…why not?" He said, adding an innocent shrug. The crew took it to extreme measures and started hooting. Chekov laughed at them and shook his head. "Anyway, we decided to go to this…um…well…you could technically call it a bridge, I suppose. It was by the sea. It was there that we kissed…and…well, that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes," Chekov said, nodding.

"No, no, no. That can't be it. That's impossible," Jim said, his words becoming more slurred as the night progressed.

"Of that night…yes. That's it."

"OF THAT NIGHT," Jim yelled, craning his neck to look behind him. "Told you! I told you there was more. I knew it. I called it. Now, you," he said, turning his attention back to Chekov. "Tell us more."

"I don't really think…"

"Good. Don't think. Just speak. Speak of the lovely Natasha," Jim said flopping his entire weight onto the table.

"Okay, okay. So, this other time, she came over-"

"Over where?" questioned Sulu.

"What?"

"Where did she go?" Jim asked obnoxiously.

"She came over."

"Over what?"

"What did he say?" Scotty said leaning over to Spock.

"She came over," Bones huffed, growing annoyed at the direction of the conversation.

"Over where?"

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a translator."

"Who came?"

"She did."

"She what?" Jim spluttered, almost dropping his empty glass.

"She came over."

"Oh."

"No one answered my question."

"What was your question, Sulu?"

"Where did she go?"

"Over."

"Shut up, Jim. You're too drunk for this."

"No I'm not."

"Just stop."

"Can someone just answer my damn question?"

"The Russian model, which I am assuming is in a steady relationship with Ensign Chekov, went over to what I presume was his living quarters at that time. Judging by how old he is now and the approximate time of this story, I would venture to say the logical place would be his dormitory at school."

There was a long silence following Spock's deduction.

"Oh."

"Thanks Spock."

"You know, we could've just asked Chekov."

"I did. He was about to answer before you jumped in and confused everybody, Kirk."

"Hey, I was…I did nothing. I am innocent."

"Can we let the kid finish his story?" Bones said, smacking Jim on the back of the head.

"Well, like I was saying, one other time, she came over to my place. My roommate was not there, and we…" Chekov gestured once again. The group stared at him intently, waiting for the next part of the story.

"We…" he said, gesturing again. They stared blankly.

"You what?"

"You know…"

"We cannot know unless you tell us, Ensign."

"For once Spock's got a point," Jim said, earning him another smack from Bones and a glare from Spock.

"Well…we…had…" he paused in between each word tried to imply his meaning with facial expression.

"You…?"

"Spit it out, lad!"

"We had sex." Chekov leaned back in his chair almost rolling his eyes at the anticlimactic ending to the story. The other members of the group did not see it in the same way as they roared with laughter and pats of congratulations were passed to the youngest member.

"You did it with a Russian model? You lucky bastard! What is that even like?" Kirk said, giggling like an idiot, practically falling off the table into Chekov's lap.

"Yeah, tell us more!"

"I'd rather not. No details."

"What?" Jim yelled finally accomplishing to slide himself off the table. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You get no details."

"You. Are. A. Tease," Jim said waggling his finger in front of Chekov's face. He turned his face away from the finger and ended it by slapping it away with a smile.

"Hey, you can't do that," Jim huffed. He stood on wobbly legs and pointed between Chekov's eyes. "I'm…" his serious expression melted to drunken giggles. "I'm your Captain!"

"And I'm your doctor. Time for bed, Captain. You have to work in the morning," Bones said, gently pushing him to the bed.

"Thanks, Mom. Are you gonna tuck me in, too?"

"Jesus, Jim. I'm a doctor, not your mother. Now get to bed."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" he said with a salute before collapsing on the bed with a loud snore. The group all watched in amusement before turning to the small mess at hand. They quickly picked up the empty bottles and folded the table and chairs. Bones turned off the lights and they were all escorted out by Jim Kirk's snores.

"Were any of those stories true?" Chekov asked Sulu as they walked back to their quarters together. Sulu glanced over at the young man walking in pace next to him. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes cast to ground right in front of his feet. Sulu silently wondered about the kid. He smirked and shook his head.

"No." Chekov looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"Not one?"

"Nope. Not one." Chekov turned his gaze back to the floor. They returned to silence for a while before he started laughing.

"What?" Sulu asked.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew they weren't true. They were quite ridiculous." Sulu regarded him for a moment before joining the laughter.

"Yeah, I guess they were. I just do it to get the others going. They're a riot and I get a kick out of watching the captain fall off tables and shit," he confessed.

"Yes. That was very funny."

"So, what about you? Is yours true?" Chekov was silent for a moment. His smile faded away and his gaze returned to the ground.

"Yes."

"Really?" Sulu asked, knowing from the kid's expression that he had hit a nerve.

"Yes. Natasha is my girlfriend…Or she was. I don't expect her to wait for me while I'm here. Five years is a long time."

The two stayed in silence for the rest of the walk back. Chekov said goodnight as he opened the door to his room, leaving Sulu alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel back for the kid. He had to leave someone he really loved as well as his family. He was so young. Most kids his age were out experiencing life and love, but he was in space, exploring. Sulu made a promise to himself that he would take the kid under his wing for at least the rest of their mission. He could feel himself already becoming attached to the kid.


End file.
